Womanizer
by Ruffhero77
Summary: Noah was always alone, no friends, and definitely no girlfriends. But did he care? Nope. Then why was it that he had to be the person who bought that stupid cologne? With a ton of girls suddenly chasing after him, will Noah survive? AU
1. Alone

_This and maybe the next two chapters are just going to be to set up the story and introduce important characters. I'm really excited to get this started because I have some big plans for this. Now without further adeux I present to you the first chapter._

Jessica and Rory Connors watched their youngest son, their wonderful mistake, leave for his first day of school. They'd dressed him up nice, with a sweater vest over a white shirt and brown pants. Little did they know, he would be wearing something similar to this for his whole life, rather than the athletic clothes his parents were used to seeing on their kids.

Noah was the youngest out of five. Jessica and Rory had agreed on only having two children. But lo and behold, six years before Noah was born they gave birth to triplets Grace, Lance, and Seth. A year after overcoming the initial shock of suddenly having three additions to the family, Jessica decided she wanted to even out the amount of boys and girls in the family. So they tried for a girl. And got a boy. He was named Derek, and five years after him came Noah, the mistake, who at this moment was a lot better than a mistake to them.

Noah was different from his siblings, or at least it seemed that way. His parents hoped it was just a phase. While his four siblings played three sports each, all of which they were good at, when his parents signed Noah up for Junior Soccer, which was basically just a weekly gathering of four year olds who ended up playing basketball or football or tag instead of soccer, Noah would sneak off to read some book that was meant for first graders.

They stepped inside as the bus turned around the curb, and soon both had left for work, I say both because to afford a family of five both of Noah's parents had jobs with late hours.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Noah's bus ride wasn't going as planned. Tyler Smith was sitting in the row across from him, and they had different ideas of what to do on the bus. As the young bookworm was just opening his book, the aspiring pro-athlete was throwing around a football.<p>

"Catch it!" Tyler exclaimed a couple seconds after his football sailed over Noah's head and out the window. Noah continued reading, and Tyler wasn't very happy. Rather than throwing around a football the red track suit clad boy spent his bus ride glaring at Noah.

Maybe Noah wasn't that much at fault for hating sports, since all it took to ruin his social life in elementary school was failing to catch a football, and a wannabe athlete who was somehow popular.

Tyler wouldn't ever physically harm Noah or bully him too bad, but ever since the first day he'd made sure that everyone knew how terrible of a person Noah was. And he was popular. In school people tend to stick with popular kids, and so it was that Noah spent his free time at school or at home reading, honing his sarcasm, not having friends. Some of the unpopular kids would have been willing to befriend him, but Harold always tried to find proof that Noah was an idiot compared to him, Cody talked about all of the hot girls, especially Gwen, too much and Sam hadn't looked up from his game boy in years.

Tyler eventually switched schools in third grade, but Noah didn't care enough to try and lift himself up the social pyramid. So Noah remained an outcast. A few kindred souls reached out to him, spoke to him, but he rejected them, turned them away with a sarcastic reply to whatever they had to say.

* * *

><p>But he learned the hard way that he was not only an outcast, but an easy target.<p>

Duncan was the new kid in fifth grade, and the word on the street was that he had been sent to juvie for a year. He had skipped the first two days of school, and on the third day he had to leave early because his Mohawk went against the dress code. He was the first real life bad boy any girl had ever seen;everyday his shirt seemed to have a skull or some sort of dead person or murderer or murder weapon on it. After a week of girls crushing on him it seemed inevitable that Duncan would be the first fifth grader to have a girlfriend.

During the first big partner project for Social Studies, Noah was partnered with the buzz-cutted (he'd got a buzz cut when the school didn't let him have a Mohawk) rebel. The first words Duncan spoke to him were," You're a nerd, you can do it all."

Noah deadpanned back,"You're an idiot, you can fail this class." Duncan was baffled. No kid would ever say anything remotely offensive to him if they knew what was good for them. Especially not someone whose brain probably weighed more than the rest of his body.

While Duncan considered what to do about this, Noah requested a partner change, and since the smart-alec had already out witted the teacher in an argument about working with a group before, she placed Duncan with Gwen and Courtney.

The next day at lunch Duncan decided to teach the brainiac a lesson. As Noah walked towards his table in the corner, his book in his right and his lunchbox in his left hand, Duncan shoved him back. Noah, who was much skinnier than the punk found himself on the ground, and his lunchbox in Duncan's hand. "Later, loser."

Noah wasn't going to let that incident phase him. Shrugging, he sat down by himself and read, until his empty lunchbox was thrown at him by Duncan. That was the first lunch less day of many for the sarcastic boy.

* * *

><p>Fifth grade had been one of the worst years of Noah's life. He was bullied at school everyday, and his home life wasn't much better. It wasn't easy being the youngest out of five. And by now it was known and accepted that Noah was the black sheep of the family. He was smart, his siblings weren't. He was weak, his siblings weren't. And on days when Noah had actually let the bullying get to him, on days where he got home and cried for hours, no one noticed. Between having no friends at school, and having his parents never home, and his siblings either playing sports or doing whatever teenagers do, Noah was alone.<p> 


	2. Pigtails

Noah survived fifth grade, only gaining more reclusiveness and he decided that it would be worth it when he was rich and Duncan was just another alcoholic nobody who wouldn't be able to keep a job for the life of him. So he kept this in mind when Duncan stole his lunch, or punched him, or stole the keys to the janitor's closet and locked him in. He had been bullied for a year without anyone in his family finding out, or so he thought.

* * *

><p>On a fine sunny day, Noah's parents were picking him up early to take him out to celebrate his birthday. They'd promised to pick him up from school at exactly 11:00, not knowing that Noah had chosen that time because that was when PE class started. But they got there ten minutes late, and Noah's class was already outside playing football. When they found out he was in PE and they wouldn't be able to call him on the intercom, Noah's parents were quite excited to get to watch him playing sports.<p>

They didn't see what they'd expected. Noah usually sat away from the field behind the school and read in PE, the teacher had given up on trying to convince him to play, and since he went far enough away that the teacher couldn't see him, Duncan usually followed. Today Duncan had brought friends to bully Noah, and Noah's parents arrived to see them throwing his book back and forth, in an unfair game of monkey in the middle.

The only words Noah's dad spoke were,"I guess that's proof that it wasn't just a phase." With that he turned,shook his head in disappointment, and walked away. His mother watched for a second, looking heartbroken as they taunted him, before she joined her husband in doing the worst thing parents could possibly do in that situation. Needless to say, Noah didn't have a very good birthday.

* * *

><p>Noah went into sixth grade with low expectations. He had graduated his elementary school and now was going into Wawanakwa Middle. All that meant was even more people to annoy or bully him, and there was no chance that Duncan would have a change of heart.<p>

So on the first day he trudged to school, thinking of ways to make the day go by faster. He didn't really care about trying to pay attention in class, he was smart enough to get straight A's without trying. Not that he was proud of himself for that. His parents seemed to turn a blind eye when it came to his grades, but when they found out he wasn't going to play any sports for the fourth year in a row they were infuriated.

Noah was dressed quite preppy as usual, and upon walking in to his homeroom the first thing he noticed was the unmistakable white skull of Duncan's favorite shirt. That and the unbearable squeeing coming from two pigtailed girls, who were dressed exactly alike. Duncan flashed a fake smile at Noah, clearly putting on a show for the teacher. "Hey! Noah! We're in the same homeroom! Isn't that exciting?"

Noah rolled his eyes, speaking in his usual sarcastic tone. "I'm so excited I think I might explode." He made a point of sitting down as far from Duncan as he could, and-surprise surprise- pulled out a book. Duncan smiled, reclining in his chair; he'd missed having the nerd around to bully.

At lunch the delinquent began to walk towards Noah, to do what he'd gotten so used to doing last year. But when he ripped Noah's lunchbox out of his hands and left him with the traditional 'later loser!' and sat down with some of his friends, things didn't go as planned. A shrill voice rang out, heard by the whole cafeteria," OMG! You did not just do that!" And an equally shrill voice continued, "Like yeah, that's so not cool!" The voices were none other than the very best of all besties,Sadie and Katie. Noah face palmed; of all the people to stand up for him it had to be them.

"Are you talking to me?" Duncan replied nonchalantly, grabbing an apple from Noah's lunchbox.

"No duh!" Katie replied, clearly leading the charge against Duncan.

"Like obviously!" The chubbier twin agreed.

"And what did I do exactly?" He questioned, as Katie grabbed the apple from his hand.

"You like totally," Sadie started.

"Stole his lunch!" The thin twin finished, hitting Duncan in the face with the apple, and making her way over to Noah as Sadie followed with the rest of his lunch. An awkward silence followed. Anyone who knew Duncan knew that anyone who messed with him would end up like Noah. But Duncan couldn't solve this with bullying. Tough guys didn't bully girls. He remained silent for a while as everyone else resumed their conversations, or gossiped about what had just happened.

Meanwhile, the Wonder Twins placed Noah's lunch in front of him, and Katie gave him a sly wink before walking away. "Thanks." Noah said as they walked away, speaking to a fellow student not sarcastically for the first time in a while.

* * *

><p>And at the end of the week, Duncan was the lunch less one, and he'd given up on trying to steal Noah's. But Katie and Sadie couldn't always protect him, so Duncan would find different ways to make Noah's life worse.<p>

* * *

><p>Noah's first week of school had been...ok. But now that he didn't feel worried about Duncan, a lot of other annoyances were bothering him a lot more than usual. Annoyances such as being forced to sit in between Courtney and Topher. "I have won every single student council election I've ever been in, so you may as well drop out now!" She hissed at Topher.<p>

"And by 'every election she's ever been in' Courtney means the fifth grade student council election, and correct me if I'm wrong, but four people from each class got to win." Noah chimed in, earning a glare from Courtney.

"I don't know Courtney, I'm pretty sure I've got all of the girls' votes secured," Topher replied with a wink and a grin.

"Ugh! What are you, a washed up celebrity who thinks he's still cool?"

Before Noah got the chance to add anything else to the conversation, he was called to the principal's office. Noah walked in, sighing. "I really didn't do anything bad whatsoever so you may as well save some time and let me back to class now."

"Really, if that's true than why is it that Staci, my wonderful honest daughter,said she knows that you're the one who stole Duncan Batter's football bag which had his jersey, his pads and all of the other crap he needed for football practice in it?"

"I think if you took out the wonderful and and honest part and replaced it with compulsive liar you'd have your answer sir." Noah deadpanned.

"I was going to let you off easy if you returned his bag, but you've just earned yourself three weeks of detention!" The principal roared, not being one to tolerate disrespect towards his daughter.

Meanwhile, Duncan was smirking as he walked by the office to get to his next class, where he handed Staci five bucks. "Thanks, now don't speak and go to the corner where you belong Sally." Duncan ordered.

"You know my great great great great great great great great uncle invented corners. Before him people just made everything circular,ya."

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the second chapter! I've got three things to apologize for now.<strong>

**1. Sorry to Tyler fans, but I chose him to be the one who ruins Noah's social life in elementary school because I figured his young self would be stupid enough to hold a grudge about something like that, and I have something planned for him in the future to make him and Noah become friends.**

**2. Sorry to Duncan fans, but I honestly think he's enough of a jerk to bully someone like that, so ya.**

**3. Sorry to people who are impatient to see Noah dealing with crazy girls in love with him, I'll get to it soon, I promise!**

**That's all! Have a good day people!**


	3. Ponytail

Noah wasn't an idiot, and he knew that Duncan was responsible for giving him detention but did he care? No. It started to get annoying when Staci was making up a new story about something bad Noah had done every other week, but the teacher in charge of detention fell asleep after about twenty minutes, so Noah could pull out a book and read until the alarm that went off at five o' clock to signal the end of detention rang. His parents didn't get home until eight every day, and Noah could easily go on the computer and delete any emails the principal had sent out about his behavior, so his parents never found out. So with Katie and Sadie protecting him during the school day, besides the occasional prank and having detention nearly everyday, sixth grade flew by for Noah. But seventh grade was very different. Katie and Sadie had classes that would force them to be all the way on the other side of campus from Noah, so his protectors were gone.

Duncan was quite happy when he found out about this. Noah didn't have to deal with his bullying until the second week of school. It was a completely normal day, nothing unusual had happened whatsoever, but as Noah was walking in between buildings, there were three on the campus, he heard footsteps behind him. And soon enough Duncan grabbed Noah by the shoulder, turned him around, and punched him in the face. A very audible crack came from his nose, but that didn't stop the delinquent. Soon he had Noah on the ground, and with everyone already at their classes, no one was going to help him. Or so he thought.

After a large quantity of punches and kicks, Noah's vision was blurry. But he could make out a girl with blonde hair, pale skin, and a green sweater walk forward, seemingly out of nowhere. Before Duncan could blacken Noah's right eye anymore than it already had been, the girl caught his fist, and punched the bully in the face.

Just then, the principal walked by. An hour later, Noah was in the nurse's office, Duncan was sitting with the principal, and the girl must have disappeared, for she was no where to be seen.

That was the last time Noah saw Duncan for a long time. He was being sent to some military school, and Hatchet, the guy who ran the place, apparently had been told to make sure Duncan was treated much worse than everyone else.

His parents had lied to his face, acting shocked that something like that would happen to Noah, but deep down they knew if they had helped their son he wouldn't have had to go through that. Noah didn't mind getting beat up,because the bullying was over.

* * *

><p>Noah was bruised all over, and people would continue to whisper about the 'fight' between him and Duncan whenever he passed them for the whole year. The next Saturday, there was a knock on the door, and Noah was genuinely surprised when his older brother said that it was his friend. He didn't have friends.<p>

He opened the door to see Katie, but she had changed, a lot. Before he could address that, she hugged him harder than he'd ever been hugged before.

"Ow! I'm kind of trying to get through the rest of this month without being viciously attacked." Noah complained.

"I'm sooooo sorry I didn't see you sooner! I was so worried that you were going to die, or go into a coma, or be horribly disfigured, or lose a limb, or get amnesia, or get less smart, or paralyzed-"

"Yeah, yeah that's great."

Katie smiled sheepishly. "Ever since Sadie moved I've been trying to be a little more... Calm. It's clearly not going well."

"Moved? Is that why you look all... Different?" She really did look different. Her hair was now in a pony tail, which was held up by a purple hairband. She wore a purple shirt that was cut off about two inches above her black short shorts. Although Noah would never admit it, he thought she looked amazing.

"Yeah. I got rid of all of the outfits I had that we used to both wear. My mom said now that she's gone I should be my own person, with my own style."

"I see. Do you want to go somewhere? That way my older sister can't watch us. She always gets super excited when one of us brings a girl here, and you're the first girl to ever come to our house to visit me, so she'll be super freaked out."

Katie nodded, and Noah led her around his house, and into a forest behind it.

"Ew! There's a ton of mud here!"

"You'll live."

"Where are you taking me!"

"You'll see."

"Give me an answer that's longer than two words, and these are new shoes!" Katie continued complaining about her shoes and asking where they were going until Noah stopped in front of a tree house.

"I like to read up here, and I'm the only one who knows where this is. It's a great spot."

Katie reluctantly started up the old ladder to the treehouse. Noah followed, and soon it was just the two of them in an area filled with books, and there were even beanbags on the ground to sit on.

"What if there's bugs?"

"There's not."

"But what if-"

"You're going to be fine."

Noah and Katie had both plopped down on a beanbag at the same time,but they had accidentally chosen the same one. Their heads both turned towards each other at the exact same time, and they both blushed at the exact same time. Without moving, Katie started to giggle. "What?"

"Your face."

"What about it?"

"It's all red."

"And?"

"It's funny!"

"Is it?" Noah and Katie's heads were slowly moving towards each other.

"Defini-" Katie stopped talking as their lips met, and they kissed. Twenty minutes later, Katie was riding her bike home, still blushing. She couldn't stop staring at the piece of paper that had Noah had written his number on. She was going to be the most over attached girlfriend ever.

* * *

><p>The next Monday at school, things didn't go as planned for Katie. She texted Noah and got him to meet her by the back of the school during homeroom. "Hey." She greeted, waving and smiling as he walked over to her.<p>

"Hey yourself." Noah rubbed the back of his neck. Staurday's events had left him... confused, scared, and embarrassed, to name a few of the things he was feeling.

"How come you didn't answer my texts?"

Noah tried not to look guilty. "Sorry, my phone was out of battery and I was too lazy to charge it until this morning."

Katie could tell he was lying."Oh. Okay. That's okay." She paused for a second, trying to get over how awkward this was going. "So do you mind if I say that I'm dating you on Instagram?"

Noah looked down. "Uh, yeah, I kind of do. I'm sorry but i wasn't thinking straight on Saturday, and I'm pretty sure you're popular now. There's probably some cool person ready to date you." With that, he walked away.

Katie ended up holding back tears for the rest of the day. Her friends kept telling her things like, 'you deserve better' and 'he's a jerk'. But only one thing stuck. "I hear Trent likes you, and everyone knows the best way to get a guy like him is by making him jealous."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so nice bringing you all of that Natie fluff just to break them up two paragraphs later! Next chapter will be a time skip to 9th grade, and Noah's going to see Dawn again, you'll learn what's going on with Noah and Katie and Trent, and Noah's going to buy a very strange bottle of cologne.<strong>

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling or spacing problems, for some reason random internet coding stuff was addied into the chapter when I saved the file, so that kind of screwed me up. And three chapters in three days!? I'm so awesome. But don't expect it to be like that forever. Peace out.**


	4. Cologne

Noah walked into Wawanakwa High School, a frown plastered on his face. Luckily, his homeroom was close to the entrance, so he didn't have to worry about people trying to talk to him. He quickly chose a seat in the back, and read. His teacher was blonde, and looked like she had put on way too much makeup. She was currently too busy applying lipstick to notice that he had walked in. Not that he cared.

The teacher's name was written across the board. Blaineley. Who has their students call her Blaineley? Noah pulled out his book, but before he could start reading he noticed who the next person to walk in was. Duncan. He was wearing something relatively normal though. He had a black shirt, but with no murderer or murder weapon or thing that just got murdered. And he had grown out his black hair, but it was combed neatly to the side. Noah quickly looked back down to his book.

Duncan gave him an awkward glance,before sitting down in the far corner. _That seemed believable enough. _The little punk was going to have to pay, but Duncan had to figure out how. If he did anything remotely bad he'd be sent back to military school, and he wasn't going there ever again.

Once again, the teacher had ignored the new arrival, and she quickly left the room after getting a text. Noah was on a page that his older brother had apparently spilled something on, because the words were blurred together and incomprehensible. Sighing, Noah looked around the class, making sure to avoid looking at Duncan.

There was Topher in the center of the room, applying hair gel. Courtney was glaring at him from her spot in the front of the room. They'd been mortal enemies ever since he won the seventh grade election. Noah rolled his eyes noticing that the perfectionist had already taken a textbook from where they were sitting on a shelf in the corner of the room, and was taking notes(while glaring at Topher.)

Harold was also sitting in the front of the room, wearing a Camp Steve t-shirt. Noah had arrived pretty early, so they were the only people there so far. With the teacher out of the room, Topher decided to talk. "Look Courtney, I get that I'm gorgeous, but I'm trying to make my hair look better than it already is, so I'll let you stare later, but for now can you please try not to admire me?"

Courtney's glare intensified for a second before she spoke. "Just don't bother running for student council please." She then turned around and concentrated on her textbook. Harold, annoyed that no one had acknowledged his shirt, was the next to speak.

"Gosh! Can't you see I'm trying to study the art of the ninja here!" He was reading a book that had something to do with ninjas, and apparently Courtney and Topher had made it too hard for him to take it all in.

"It's certainly a great thing that you're here Harold. Now if those pesky samurai attack our school we'll have someone who can save us." Noah dead panned.

"Idiot!" Harold exclaimed, recognizing the sarcasm. Eventually the teacher and the rest of the class arrived, ending the awkward silence that had followed Harold's insult.

"Hello everyone! I'm Blaineley, your homeroom and history teacher! Now, first things first is your lockers! Isn't that exciting! I think it is. So when I call your name please come to the front of the room and I will hand you an index card with your locker number and combo, and then you can go to your locker and set it up for this awesome year!"

Since Noah's last name began with a C, he was one of the first people called. Thank god he was away from the people in his homeroom. He wasn't one of those people who would decorate their locker, so he just stacked his books there, and turned around to leave. But he walked right into Katie. "Hey Noah! Have you seen Trent anywhere?"

* * *

><p><em>Katie had managed to clear her mind a couple days after Noah had rejected her. She had a plan. Trent was a nice, cool guy, and as bad as she felt about taking advantage of him, she needed to get Noah back. <em>

_She strode into the school, her eyes scanning through the crowd of people who were just arriving to find Trent. He was talking to that goth girl. Interrupting their conversation, Katie tapped Trent's shoulder. _

_"Uh, hey Katie." He said, trying not to notice how skimpy her clothes were. He was supposed to be asking Gwen out today. _

_"Trent! You're totally an awesome guitar player you know." Katie complimented him, batting her eyelashes. She felt like a terrible person, flirting with him. Gwen obviously liked him._

_"Uh, thanks." He had played a guitar solo at last year's talent show, but hadn't thought it was that good. _

_"Of course! But you're also totally smart too, right?" Katie tried not to notice that Gwen had walked away, looking disappointed._

_"I don't know, I mean, I don't think... I-" _

_"You should totally help me study for that math test later today."_

_"Ok. Yeah. Sure." They exchanged numbers, and Katie spent the rest of the day avoiding Gwen._

* * *

><p>"Nope, sorry. Bye." Noah said, quickly leaving her.<p>

"I've seen him I tell ya!" the red headed girl whose locker was next to him replied, a little louder than necassary. Noah quickly walked away before he could hear anything else about Trent.

Noah got home, dreading when school would come back around the next day. Trent had started a band,(why did he care about that again?),Izzy, his locker neighbor, was crazy, and they were starting the basketball unit in PE.(Ball was not life for Noah.)

Wanting to get out of the house, he saw the grocery list his mom had left sitting in the counter. With nothing better to do, he decided he would go out and do the grocery shopping for her. Maybe that would make her hate him less than she did right now.

* * *

><p><em>It was the second to last week of eighth grade and for most people there, this Friday would be their first dance. I say most, because some people, like Noah, weren't going at all. <em>

_Noah was trying to concentrate on finishing the homework that his teacher promised would be the last he was given this year. However it's kind of hard to concentrate when an angry mother is yelling at you. _

_"What do you mean you're not going to the dance!?"_

_"I mean that on the day of the dance I will be here, in my house, and not there, at the dance."_

_"Don't get sarcastic with me, young man!"  
><em>

_"What is it with parents thinking that saying 'young man' scares us?"_

_His mother's sigh could be heard from where she stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Noah, all of your brothers went, and the people they brought are still their girlfriends today."_

_"Good for them."_

_"I'm tired of you being so antisocial!"_

_"Well maybe it's hard to be social when no one likes you!" With that, the argument was over. His mother turned around and went into her room, while Noah sat on his bed, his homework finally finished. He didn't go the dance on Friday._

* * *

><p>Noah pushed his shopping cart through the store. Why would his mom want 'cucumber watermelon' scented soap? Arriving at the self check out line(he wasn't going to let anyone see him buy 'cucumber watermelon' soap) He noticed a girl with blonde hair and a green sweater in front of him. Where did he know her from?<p>

As she reached the end of the checkout line, he remembered her. She had saved him from Duncan. She had punched him in the face. He chuckled remembering that, which caused her to turn around. Her face looked panicked, and since he hadn't got a good look last time he saw her, he realized that she looked young. Like sixth grade young.

Noah wasn't sure to say, so he settled for,"Where are your parents?"

She looked nervous. "W...w...el...ell mo...o...other is sick. And d...a...dd...d...d..y is at work. And...d...d Dunc...c...can won't buy a thing f...f...for us." By the end of the sentence, Noah could tell that it wasn't just nerves, she had a stutter.

Ignoring the fact that she said Duncan, Noah immediately felt a sympathy he'd never felt before. He handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Here, use this to pay." She smiled.

"T...th...thank you." She paid and then left the store, carrying several bags of groceries on her own. Noah finished checking out what he had bought, and as he put everything into bags, he noticed a bottle of cologne he was pretty sure he hadn't bought. It was labeled 'Womanizer.' Shrugging, Noah grabbed the bags of groceries and started the walk home, going in the opposite direction of the girl whose name he didn't know.

Once he got home, he took a closer look at the cologne. It's logo was a girl 'fangirling' over some not visible guy, with hearts in her eyes. Underneath the picture it said,'Water proof, fire proof, glow in the dark, and after one good spray it will last for a week, guaranteed! Warning: Won't attract anyone over two years younger than you, anyone you've kissed prior to using this for the first time,and won't attract family members.'

Noah rolled his eyes. It was probably just a prank and if he sprayed it on himself he would smell terrible. Just to make sure, he went outside and sprayed it in the air. Once he'd started smelling the wonderfully amazingly perfect smell, he couldn't stop. Spraying it on himself, he walked back inside, a large grin on his face.

The cologne earned a spot in the drawer in his nightstand. By the following morning he could no longer smell the cologne on him. He sat down to eat his breakfast. The house was quiter than usual,since the triplets were now in college. It was just him,Derek, and his parents. His mom decided to bring up one of Noah's least favorite subjects. "So Noah are you going to the dance coming up this month?"

"No mom, and who would I go with if I did?" Noah rolled his eyes.

Derek decided to join in. Usually he just walked away when Noah and their mom were arguing. "What about that girl you brought here in seventh grade?"

"I didn't bring her, she just came. And she's already dating someone else."

"Not surprised. You brought her into the woods. Who brings a girl into the woods on their first date?"

"It wasn't even a date."

Noah's mother interrupted the two. "As much as I would love to convince you to go to that dance, your bus is here."

The bus ride to school was...strange, to say the least. As Noah walked towards his spot in the back, all of the girls in the bus were staring at him strangely. Then the boys, thinking it was strange that the girls would stare at him, stared at him too, looking for anything strange about him. This uncomfortable strangeness motivated Noah to walk faster until he was sitting in the back, reading. Until a strange stranger sat down next to him strangely.

She let her bag drop down next to her, and it landed on Noah's feet. "Ow! What's in there, dumbbells?"

The girl let out a cry of fury, punching herself in the face. "I'm so sorry,I'm such an idiot. And yeah, I brought my own for weightlifting class."

Noah had heard about her. She was the only girl in the history of the school to ever sign up for weightlifting class, and she was the only freshman in a class full of seniors. "So you, the weird, bodybuilding, self-harming, opposite of me are sitting here why?"

Eva blushed," I don't know. I should really go right now. Really." Walking back to where she'd been seated previously, when another girl tried to replace her in the seat next to Noah, she punched her in the face. Noah didn't exactly approve of that act of violence, but if it meant he didn't have to deal with weird girls sitting next to him he was fine with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Where do I start? First of all, if you see italics that means it's either a flashback or someone's thoughts. There's going to be a lot of flashbacks showing what happened during the two year time skip. So Dawn's a sixth grader,or somewhere around that? Sorry Nawn fans, but Noah doesn't date girls who are at least two years younger than him. And as for her stutter, thats something I thought of last minute. I have a friend with a stutter, so I tried to write her dialogue as accurately and easy to read as I could. How'd you like Eva crushing on Noah? Have a good day! Peace out.<strong>


	5. Splash

After the odd bus ride, Noah was considering just faking sick, and leaving school early. Once again he was grateful that his homeroom was close to the entrance, because as he walked in, Heather and her friends, or minions, were looking at him, and Heather waved at him. Seductively. He wasn't the kind of guy who enjoyed being waved at seductively by girls who read other girls' diaries to the whole school for fun.

Noah sat in homeroom, and to his utter dismay, Courtney sat next to him. She winked at him before handing him a 'Vote Responsibility... Vote Courtney' button. "You should definitely vote me for your freshman representative of this year."

"I prefer not to vote for anyone." Courtney looked crushed.

"What! But! Your vote matters! How could you not vote for me! I need you to vote for me! I don't care! You're stupid if you don't vote for me!" She walked away, her face betraying how she really felt.

Noah rolled his eyes. Had he suddenly become really handsome overnight or something? Wasn't Courtney dating the redneck kid? Or had they broken up again?

Moments after Courtney left, Ella sat next to him. She was that weird girl in the drama club. "Oh my smart prince! You're so handsome it just doesn't make sense!" She serenaded him.

Noah looked at her. "Am I supposed to be happy now?"

Ella sighed. "Alas, it wasn't meant to be. My prince does not love me." She sang as she walked away dejectedly.

Luckily no one approached the brainiac for a while, although all of the girls were staring at him, and a certain reformed delinquent was pondering how someone like Noah was suddenly getting more girls than him._ Is he paying them?_

After homeroom, when Noah went to his locker, a crowd of girls followed. Until, as if God had commanded it, the crowd parted as Heather, the resident ice queen of the school, approached Noah. Izzy was opening and closing her locker over and over again as she stared at Naoh, so he couldn't go to that side, and he was surrounded by girls everywhere else.

Heather finally stood in front of him, and stared into his eyes." .Wawanakwa park. Six o'clock. Be there." She then turned, and her designer clothed self walked away. As the crowd started to walk away, since no one dared to try and hit on 'Heather's man', Noah could see Katie staring at him. Was that a look of jealousy? Before he could think about it, Trent walked up to Katie and gave her a kiss. He leaned in to give her another, but Katie just stormed off.

* * *

><p><em>A very happy looking Katie walked into school. Yesterday was when they'd made it official. Her and Trent were dating. Maybe Noah would come to his senses right away, and she could break up with Trent before he'd gotten too close to her. <em>

_As her and Trent were walking to their next class they saw Noah. Katie quickly got closer to Trent, and talked a little louder. "It really is awesome that we have like all of our classes together!"_

_"Yeah." Trent agreed. As Noah was right next to her, she looked into his eyes, hoping to see any sign that he liked her. He rolled his eyes and continued walking. He didn't care. Trent said something to her but she didn't hear it. All she could hear was the footsteps of Noah walking away, but they didn't slow down or stop like she was hoping. He didn't care._

* * *

><p>Word must have gotten around that Noah was now Heather's, because no girls were even talking to him now. After school, Noah was left with the choice of whether or not he should go meet Heather. If he did, he'd have to deal with Heather for an he didn't, he'd probably have to deal with an angry Heather for who knows how long.<p>

Noah's mom, who thought he was meeting with a friend to study, dropped him off at the park at exactly six, and he stood by the entrance, hoping to see his date. He didn't. Instead he saw the blonde girl. Duncan's sister. She walked towards him. "Hi! Duncan told me not to tell you he's here."

"Right. That's good to hear." The girl didn't elaborate and simply waved good bye, walking into the park, and Noah realized that he still didn't know her name.

Meanwhile, as Heather exited her car,her older sister had driven her, Duncan walked over to her. "Hey. Heather."

"Um. Who are you?" She replied, looking at her phone.

"Doesn't matter. But I need to know why you're here to see Noah."

"He's hot. And I'm hot. Hot people go on dates together."

"But he's not hot."

"Well unless you're gay, your opinion doesn't matter, now does it? I have a date to get to now." Duncan rolled his eyes, walking away, muttering under his breath about nerds getting more chics than him.

"I see you've finally decided to grace me with your presence." Noah greeted her, annoyed, as Heather walked up to him.

"I was fashionably late. You'll live."

"Well then. Now what do we do?"

"Have you never been on a date before?"

"Yes, I'm just an expert on going on dates." Now that he thought about it, he'd never been on a date before,because no one ever wanted to date him. So what had changed?He considered the cologne for a brief moment, but quickly dismissed that idea. Smelling good couldn't make girls like him. Right?

"Ugh, just follow me." Heather led him to a small,isolated pond. They sat down on a bench and watched the sunset. "Normally, boys would find this place on their own, and they'd actually attempt to be romantic."

Noah rolled his eyes. "So what am I then, the twenty-seventh guy you've sat with here?"

"There's been much more than that."

"That's quite reassuring."

"All of the other ones were idiots. They all assumed they were actually special, that I hadn't brought other people here."

"So how many people have you kissed here?"

Heather remained silent for a second. "Zero."

"Wow-"

"But we can change that." Before Noah could reply to that offer, a rock flew through the air, and to Heather's horror, landed in the water right in front of them, splashing the queen bee and the brainiac.

Heather shrieked. "Is this some kind of a joke!?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Really!?"

"I'm just as wet as you." Heather growled at him, before storming off, not bothering to argue anymore. Meanwhile, a smirking Duncan was walking away from his spot in the bushes.

* * *

><p><em>It was three in the morning,and Duncan had misbehaved, again. He'd cheated on his sixty-sixth push up. And the punishment for cheating during a workout, one that Duncan was getting rather familiar with, was that the seniors got to throw him in the pond. Whenever they wanted. <em>

_They'd gotten used to punishing him, and it seemed like they took joy in making it more miserable for him. The first time they'd just done it in the middle of the day, during lunch. The second time they'd done it in the middle of the night, but at least he had clothes on. Now it was three in the morning, so all he had on were his boxers. _

_They swung him back and forth about ten times,before letting go. He'd noticed they were pretty far from the pond, but he hadn't thought anything of it until he was sliding through the mud for a good twenty seconds until he was in the pond. He thought of one person as he stood, shivering, outside of the school. He wouldn't be let back in until he dried off. Noah. He was going to make sure Noah got what he deserved._

* * *

><p><strong>Let's laugh at Duncan now! Ok. Sorry for making you guys wait longer than usual. Anyways, I know you probably hate Neather, but there's going to be a lot more girls for you to hate him being with in the future. Next chapter will probably take just as long, if not longer, because I'm working on a Halloween story. And Dawn's stutter is gone, I guess. Because I realize it's annoying to read, and to write. Who do you want to see Noah date? And if it's a boy, don't suggest boys that are already in canon relationships with girls. Peace out and have a good day.<strong>


	6. Taken

Noah didn't feel like having to call his mom and make up a story about why his study session had ended early, so he went for a walk around the park. The sun was setting, and Noah shivered. He had had to strip down to a white t-shirt and long pants after being doused with water from the pond. He considered saying hi when he saw the blonde girl, but seeing that his least favorite delinquent was with her, he kept his mouth shut as they made their way out of the park.

He found a tree close to the entrance, and sat under it, wishing he hadn't deemed his book a bad item to bring to a date. To his surprise, as he settled into his spot against the base of the tree, a thin,green eyed, ginger girl's face swung in front of him. He quickly recognized this girl as Izzy,as she swung back and forth, her legs wrapped around a branch.

Even upside down, you could tell there was a mad look in her eyes, as if she might jump at you and bite at any moment. And just as that thought ran through his mind, her face swung up to him, and their lips touched. Noah stared at her in shock as she settled into place, thankfully an arm's length away from Noah's face.

"Well that's a great conversation starter." Noah finally said, regaining his composure and natural air of unamusement.

"I know right!" Izzy agreed enthusiastically. "People always come here, not suspecting that this tree is Izzy's territory. And once they're in here, they are officially part of my territory, but to officialize them being officially my territory, I have to kiss them. Like how dogs pee on things."

"Sounds so very official." Noah said, rolling his eyes, and trying not to read too much into being Izzy's territory.

Izzy suddenly tensed. "Shhhhhhhh! He's coming." Narrowing her eyes at some unseen person, she grabbed Noah, and hoisted him up with her to the top of the tree.

"Seems like 'he' is quite the scary dude." Noah commented as he tried to find a safe position in the tree.

"Izzy fears no man! Or woman!" Izzy declared, still whispering. "But Izzy does _respect_ one man. He is the caretaker of this park and if he catches ye causing mischief he'll kill ye I tell ya!" Her voiced randomly changed to that of a pirate as she spoke.

"What mischievous things is he going to kill me for?" Noah asked, not exactly enjoying his time spent with the crazy girl.

Izzy shushed him, as a large man, who was presumably the caretaker, stepped forward. "Look you crazy girl! If you're up there I'm calling the cops!"

Izzy remained silent until the man walked away. "Thank God." He muttered, only for his relief to disappear when Izzy pounced on him from behind.

"You'll never take me alive!" She yelled running off, the bulky man quickly following her. Noah breathed a sigh of relief once they were far away. Climbing down the tree, Noah exited the park and waited in the parking lot until his mom arrived.

Noah surprised his mom, and himself by letting four words slip as he sat in the car. "I kissed a girl."

A look of shock, then a look of anger, and then a look of happiness passed over his mom's face. "You kissed Heather! I'm so proud of you!"

"First of all it wasn't Heather, and second of all, how do you know she was with me?"

"She tweeted about going on a date with you earlier!" His mom replied,like it was obvious. "And as her cheerleading coach I need to know who she's dating, so when cheerleaders tweet about these things, I find out." His older sister had been an exceptional cheerleader, and Noah's mom had coached when she was a junior, and had coached even after Grace graduated.

"Right. That's definitely normal."

"So, the person you did kiss is going to be your date to homecoming right?"

"Nope. And don't try and find out who it was."

The next day Noah checked his phone. There were about a thousand different alerts about people friending him on Facebook, following him on Instagram, and doing whatever they did on Twitter. He'd only ever had those things because his brother forced him to. He hadn't posted or tweeted or whatevered in years.

Now that he was suddenly popular, Noah figured he may as well try and use social networks. For now. Soon enough they'd get too annoying. So as he looked at his phone instead of reading a book on the way to school he noticed something. Heather's profile. Written above everything else it said: "Taken by Noah"

Noah pocketed his phone seeing this. Girls were confusing. He decided to rush into his homeroom when he arrived at school,as usual, but a hand grabbed him, pulling him back. "Hey. Noah."

Noah sighed, seeing Heather. "Well look who it is."

"I know our date went terribly, because you're some stupid creep who thinks it's funny to splash girls and freeze them to death, but that doesn't make you any less hot." Heather started.

"Gee, thanks."The know it all replied, rolling his eyes.

"And if I want to uphold my reputation, I need to date you. So we're an item now. K?"

"I think I'd prefer being single."

"Ugh! Fine. This isn't over." Heather replied, over dramatically storming off.

Noah walked into homeroom, and nothing eventful happened until locker break, where he saw Izzy. "Hey Noah!" She greeted excitedly.

"Hi." He replied, not bothering to look at her.

"You should come to my tree again today! I need a brilliant thinker like ye self to defeat that evil fellow." She exclaimed, referring to the man at the park whom she'd tackled yesterday.

"I think I'll pass on that." Noah said, grabbing a textbook and walking away.

As Noah went down the hall towards his first class, he bumped into a raven haired musician, who was none other than Trent. "Hey man, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

Noah sighed. "What?"

"Well, you see, I've seen how well you get along with the ladies, and I was kind of hoping for some advice. Katie seems really mad at me right now, and I don't know why," he explained.

"I'll talk to you at lunch." Noah replied. He'd already finished his book during homeroom, so he had nothing better to do.

* * *

><p><em>Katie was chilling out in Trent's garage, drinking a soda as he played his guitar. "Was that good?" He asked, finishing a solo, one that he'd noticeably worked very hard at.<em>

_"Definitely." Katie assured him, throwing her empty soda can in the trash. "You're going to do fine."_

_"I know, but I feel like last year nobody was really impressed. My dad said if I'm going to waste time practicing for this I need to win." Trent explained. The talent show was coming up, and he'd been growing more anxious everyday._

_"Maybe he wouldn't say that if you were actually able to balance out practicing, sports, and school. Don't think your family are the only people who've noticed how much your grades are dropping." She replied._

_"Whatever. Grades don't matter until high school."_

_"I don't know about that. I have a friend who's really smart, you should talk to him."_

_"Who's this friend?"_

_"Noah. I'll introduce you to him on Monday."_

* * *

><p>In math class, Noah ended up being partnered with Eva, the girl from his bus, for some worksheet. "Let me guess, I do all the work, and you copy off me once I'm done?" Noah said, switching with someone to sit next to her.<p>

"No. I'm smart." She replied.

"Right. Because all that weightlifting definitely helps you become smarter."

"I'll do one half, you do the other." She insisted.

"I'll be done with mine way before you, but whatever." Noah replied, looking at the worksheet.

Later, once Eva had finished, five minutes after Noah had, Eva asked Noah something. "How'd your date with Heather go? Don't tell me you actually like that little demon."

"I don't. Not that she cares. Apparently we're dating."

"I can beat her up for you." Eva offered, in a serious tone.

"No thanks." Noah said as the bell rung. He and Eva, being the closest to the door, were the first out, and he couldn't help but notice that the jockette walked up to Heather. Shaking his head, Noah turned the corner.

**It's been a while. Sorry about that. Anyways, there's a good old Nizzy scene and kind of a Nova scene for you. The man at the park wasn't Chef, he's the person who ran the military school Duncan was sent to. Izzy just likes to fight against authority figures. What's going to happen with Heathre and Eva? What's going to happen with Noah and Trent, in present day and in the past? Will Noah ever find out Dawn's name? Find the answer to all these mysteries and more next time, or in the far far future, on Womanizer! Peace out, and have a good day.**


End file.
